Icy Shadows 4: Rise of the Beasts
The story begins with Marie Smith dreaming about a statue that Blake Von Jaeger owns. She sees that the statue has a golden head, chest and arms made of silver, its belly and thigh of bronze, its legs of iron and its feet an alloy of iron and baked clay. Marie became scared and ran to the DX-Clan. DX-4 is aware of her problems, and tells her that the statue represents four kingdoms that existed in the past, but some exist right now. Marie's phone begins to ring, and on the receiving end was her mother. Her mother wants to speak to DX-4 about this. On the phone, Marie's mother tells DX-4 that the statue envisions four kingdoms. DX-4 tells Marie's mother that he wants to create the DX Kingdom where rulers are supposed to treat their servants and citizens with respect, a planet free of corruption and evil. In the kingdom, there will be a gate, and anyone who climbs the gate will be treated as a thief and a robber. Blake Von Jaeger then tells Morris the V that because of his abusive father, Corinne Gem abandoned him. Morris starts to lose it and follows Von Jaeger into unleashing the plan of releasing the Shi Calamities from the sea. Slick Terror asks Blake what they will do after the Shi Calamities are released. Blake tells Slick that once the ten heartless kings rise, he will subdue three of them. Morris the V then goes to the fifth island and makes the Shi Calamities rise from the sea. DX-4 then sends Void 4, Bella Donna, and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters to investigate. On the way, they bump into a woman, who introduces herself as Corinne Gem. DX-4 then asks the other Deadly Nightshade Hunters in assisting him with a project which will make the DX Kingdom a reality. DX-4 tells Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol Sweet Drake it's time that they travel around the world and fight the dreaded Shi Calamities. He tells them that the lion resides on the third island in a temple called the Sandy Abyss in the northeastern part. They discover pictures in the temple which reflect upon a king called Bucha Nezzar. After navigating into the lion's den and defeating the first beast, Raion Phobos, Corinne awaits them. She tells them that Morris the V used to be an innocent and kind man, until his father came and altered his life. DX-4 then tells them to go to the 6th island to the next dungeon. As the lion was defeated, Blake sees the golden head of his statue destroyed. They find the second temple on the 6th island. The drawings of the temple reflect the kingdoms of See D-M and Sian Per. Void 4 asks what the drawings mean, and Marisol begins to translate. She tells them that See D-M and Sian Per are two countries, to which the latter exists. The drawings begin to interest Void 4, as he notices how Sian Per rose to greater power than See D-M. Marisol tells him that this is the bear. Bella Donna then warns Void 4 and Marisol that the dreaded boss Kuro Kuma resides in this temple. As the bear was defeated, Blake sees the chest and arms of his statue destroyed. They find the third temple on the fifth island. There, they encounter drawings of a leopard and it dominating Sian Per. Marisol then tells them that the leopard represents G' Reese and how it conquered Sian Per. Later on, they encounter the boss Hyo Tsuiseki. Though the leopard was cunning, they were able to defeat it. As the leopard was defeated, Blake sees the belly and thighs of his statue destroyed. Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol Sweet Drake then find the last temple on the 6th island. There, they find a very tough dungeon, where they encounter the fourth boss, an immense power dragon called Inferno Oblivion. The horn that spoke boastfully was able to break them, but DX-4 provides them with headphones so that they will not be able to hear the boastful words this beast says. They then defeat the beast with their cunning, and a result, the beast was thrown into the lava. As the dragon was defeated, Blake then sees his statue completely destroyed. Blake Von Jaeger then sends Dr. Gavin to attack the DX-Clan in a giant robot mech that has infected vaccines for arms as revenge for defeating Inferno Oblivion. Using the bombs in the temple, his mech gets destroyed, vowing to pay the DX-Clan back one day. After fighting all of the Shi Calamities, Corrine Gem catches up towards Morris the V. She then tells him that she still loves him no matter what happened to him, and that the events that transgressed to this point were not his fault- it was due to his cruel and insensitive father. Blake then asks him to propose an alliance, to which he accepts. This results in Morris the V being abandoned by his own father. Morris the V tries to fight the DX-Clan, but Corinne tells him that Blake Von Jaeger is only using him as his pawn. Marie Smith then asks if the DX-Clan wants to convert to Christianity, to which they nod their heads. She then asks the Deadly Nightshade Hunters the same thing, and they agree to convert. She tells all of them that her parents took her to church when she was younger, and as a result, she acknowledged Christ as the true Savior. Trivia * The beasts are represented as kingdoms in the past. Major Events * The DX-Clan convert to Christianity. * Morris is redeemed and feels sorry for his sins, so Marie asks him if he wants to join her Christian group with the DX-Clan members, and he says "YESS!!!" * Dr. Gavin debuts here. Category:Icy Shadows series